


Midnight

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9/4/99</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9/4/99

Willow looked at the clock on the mantel. Seven o'clock. Her heart started beating faster. He'd be here soon. They were going to be alone the entire evening and, as far as she was concerned, this was their first real date. She looked around; making sure everything was perfect.

"Willow?" 

"Yeah, Mom?" 

"You be careful tonight. Don't open the door for anyone." 

"Okay, Mom." 

"I mean it Willow." 

She made a face. "All right, we won't even order pizza." 

"Don't be smart." 

"No smartness here." The doorbell rang and she sprang off the couch. She reached the door the same time as her father did. 

"Disobeying already, Red?" 

"It's just Xander." She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "C'mon Daddy! Let him in!" 

Ira Rosenberg smiled down at his young daughter. "All right, Red." Opening the door, he bowed to his daughter's best friend. "Mr. Harris." 

"Hey, Mr. Rosenberg. Sharp suit." 

"Thanks. I think." 

Xander whistled as Willow's mom entered the foyer. "Wow! Mrs. R., you look amazing! I don't suppose you've got a thing for younger men?" 

"Twelve is a little too young, Xander." 

He pouted. "All the good ones are taken." 

Willow slapped his arm, "Hey!" 

He ducked his head. "Sorry Will." 

She smiled her forgiveness. "You guys have fun tonight." 

"Your folks are okay with you staying the night, Xander?" 

He thought briefly about the bottles he'd waded through to leave his parents' party. "Oh yeah. Not a problem." 

Willow looked up at her father when his hand touched her shoulder. "Willow? Be good." 

"Dad!" she blushed furiously. 

His face was serious. "You're not a little girl anymore." 

"I'll always be your little girl." She hugged him tightly. "Now go. Have fun!" 

"Yeah," Xander seconded. "We'll hold down the fort."

*****

"So," Willow straightened her new, pale blue skirt. "Do you like it?" 

"Hmm?" Xander looked up, his mouth full of brownie. 

"Nothing." 

He swallowed. "You're all dressed up. Was I supposed to dress up?" 

"No. Oh no. This old thing?" 

Xander reached for the remote control. Why was she lying? He knew every outfit she owned. "Shall we watch a New Year's Rockin' Eve?" 

"How 'bout a movie? I rented movies. I could make popcorn. We have time before, you know, the clock thing." She giggled. Good Willow. Let him know the only thing on your mind is midnight. 

Okay. Will is a-wiggin'. "Sure. I'll help." He followed her into the kitchen. He watched the skirt sway as she walked. When did Willow start walking like that? Like aa girl? 

"Butter or not?" 

"Butter?" Oh. Popcorn. "Sure. Butter." 

She reached into the cupboard, standing on her tiptoes. He watched her stretch, the skirt sliding up just a little. A surge of hormones raced through him. 

"Ooh." She stomped her foot. 

"What?" 

"Can't reach it." She braced her hands to pull herself up on the counter. 

"Wait." He touched her shoulder. They stood face to face as he reached up to grab the box, his extra height making it easy for him. 

Had anyone asked him if he had deliberately pushed the box closer to her side or if it were an accident, he wouldn't have known. He took a step closer to her. "Missed it." 

She thought she was breathing, but she couldn't be sure. "Oh." 

He pressed against her as he grabbed the box. "Got it." 

"Oh. Good." 

He pulled away and she clung to the counter to steady herself. "Want some?" 

She swallowed loudly. "Sure." 

He opened the box and handed the small package to her. "Heat it up." 

"Uh"

"I'll go start the movie." And hope I can get my hormones under control by the time you get back.

*****

Willow looked at the clock. Nine-thirty. "Are you hungry? I mean for real food?" 

Wiping any stray Twinkie filling from his lips, Xander shrugged. "I'm okay." 

"Where do you put all that junk food?" 

"Hey, it takes a lot of energy to dance the way I do." He went to the VCR and ejected the video. "Want to watch the second movie?" 

"Sure." 

He put the tape in and settled next to her on the couch. Taking her hand, he smiled at his best friend. "Cheesy horror film, Will?" 

She grinned sheepishly, "They're just so unreal." 

"We have enough time before midnight?" 

Oh, yeah. Midnight. "Sure. Youyou want something to drink?" 

"Aaactually" he drew the word out. "Wanna be naughty?" 

"No. No. I don'tI'm not"

"Calm down Wills. Not that naughty." Unless you want to, his mind offered. Reaching into his overnight bag, he pulled out a bottle. 

Her eyes widened. Xander hated alcohol. "What are you doing with that?" 

"It's champagne." 

"But you don't"

"No." He smiled sadly. "But this is our special night. Our first New Year's alone together. Don't you think that deserves celebrating?" 

Obviously, not a subject for discussion tonight. "You're right, Xander. Tonight we celebrate."

*****

"Shertainlythish ish by far" Willow paused, her brow wrinkling. 

He giggled. "Willow's drunk." 

"Mnot. I'mtipsy." She nodded. "Champagne makes you tipsy." 

"I think it makes you tipsy." Xander squinted at the clock. "We've still got time." 

She lifted her glass to his lips. "Want some more?" 

Taking the offered sip, he stared into her eyes. "Any resolutions yet?" 

"Straight A's." 

"C'mon Will, that's not hard." 

"For you." 

He laughed; his eyes still intent on her. She licked her lips and raised the glass to them. "You're dreaming, Rosenberg." 

"What about you?" 

"This year, I'm thinkin' girlfriend." 

She sputtered, raising a hand to her lips to keep her drink from escaping. "Oh." 

"You okay?" 

She nodded. 

Xander lifted his glass, disappointed to find it empty. He poured more from the bottle. "We've got to save some for midnight." 

She turned back to the TV. The thought of Xander with a girlfriend had taken away all of the happiness the champagne had given her. She drank what was left in her glass and set it down. 

Xander sensed that Willow was upset, although he had no clue what he'd done. Okay. Operation Willow-cheer up. "I'll be right back." 

"Where are you going?" 

He gestured down the hall. She nodded. He leaned over. His breath was warm against her ear. "Don't drink it all." 

She shivered as he disappeared.

*****

The hallway door opened slowly with just the slightest of squeaks. He stepped out of the shadows and walked up behind the young girl. 

Willow leaned forward, engrossed in the film. Xander barely held in his gleeful chuckle. Creeping up behind her, he poised his arms for tickling. 

Just as he was about to strike, Willow whipped around. "BOO!" 

Xander jumped back, slipped on the area rug and landed flat on his back. "Gah." 

"Xander!" Willow rushed around the couch, slipping on the same rug. She landed on top of him. 

"Oof." 

"Sorry! Sorry!" 

He hugged her closely. "You okay?" 

"I landed on you." 

He raised his eyebrows. "And I liked it." 

She slapped his arm again. "Xander!" She rolled off of him and stood up. He lay there for a moment, enjoying the view. When she realized what he was doing, she shrieked and ran back to the couch. "Alexander LaVelle Harris!" 

"Sorry Will, but I'm a growing boy." 

"Don't say that!" 

"Not like that!" Well, okay, maybe. He stood up, looking at the clock again. "Hey! It's almost midnight." 

She turned off the VCR and switched to the glowing ball. He vaulted over the back of the sofa and poured them each more champagne. 

"Bubbly, Madame?" 

She took the glass with a smile. "Thank you, kind sir." 

They both watched intently as the countdown started. Willow counted along under her breath. Her whole being was focused on the minute the clock struck twelve. 

Xander looked into his glass. What should he do? What did she expect? What did he want? 

Three. 

Willow turned to Xander, her heart in her eyes. 

Two. 

Xander looked at Willow, his heart pounding. 

One. 

They raised their glasses. Eyes locked, hearts beating quickly. "Happy New Year, Willow." 

"Happy New Year, Xander." 

"I've come up with a resolution." 

She licked her lips in anticipation. "What?" 

"I resolve that until the end of the world, I will be your best friend. Nothing and no one will come between us." 

"I resolve" She got no further as his lips pressed fiercely to hers. He clasped the back of her head, pulling her closer. His tongue pushed between her lips. No technique, no skill. 

Willow simply breathed. She inhaled the scent of him. Her first kiss. His first kiss? 

He pulled back, face red. "I should go." 

"No." She took his hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. "It's okay Xander." 

"I"

"I know." She nodded. She raised her glass again. "To the two musketeers." 

"To us." 

"To always."

*****

Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg entered the house quietly. She stood in the doorway to the family room. "Look at this." 

Ira took his wife's coat and looked over her shoulder. Willow and Xander were curled up together on the couch, in their pajamas, holding hands. The room was fairly clean. "No popcorn fights tonight." 

"Maybe they're growing up." 

Willow woke at the sound of their voices; glad she and Xander had the foresight to hide the bottle in her room. She felt him squeeze her hand and knew he was awake as well, no doubt thinking the same thing. 

"They look good together," her mother sighed. 

"I don't want them to grow up that fast." 

Xander smiled as Willow snuggled closer to him. Don't worry Mr. Rosenberg. I'm going to keep her young and innocent as long as I can. 

* * *


End file.
